


Repair My Heart (REWRITE)

by Katarite



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: :), Bittersweet Ending, F/M, I, Maybe - Freeform, More - Freeform, Nightmares, Rewrite, Slightly based off of Beauty and the Beast, Tags, Visions, any - Freeform, different from the original, do you guys even read these?, i dont know what else to put here, love hate relationship, put, reader is female, shouldnt, soul redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarite/pseuds/Katarite
Summary: The original story will be much sloppier, more confusing, and unrelated to this story, so I would not recommend reading it. The original helped me get my key concepts together, but it just wasn’t good. Now that I actually know what I am doing, I hope you will enjoy this.Here is the actual summary:Y/n is a girl who has suffered great loss and has taken up inventing to cope with it. Now, living with her uncle, she discovers a horror attraction called Fazbear’s Fright. When asking her uncle about it, he tells her to never step foot into that place. What happens when her curiosity gets the better of her?She discovers a dark world of regret, with a beaten up animatronic as its king.
Relationships: Purple Guy/Reader, Springtrap/reader, William Afton/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 104





	1. Prologue

~~Once upon a time...~~

There was a creator who was held at high esteem. He was wealthy, due to the abundance of creatures he had created for his restaurants and the delight he brought to the children. He was looked at as a king, people looked up to him, and his kind front made him a convincingly good man, hiding the true wickedness inside. 

The man had a wife and three children. His wife was his muse... his love, or so the people thought, until she suddenly... vanished. The people worshipped him and helped him through his supposed grief, thinking nothing of it.

His children both had “accidental deaths”. The man became withdrawn and continued in his work. The people pitied him as he steadily became more and more purple. They said that the poor man had lost his mind and was destroying himself. He still continued to provide joy to the children, and he was still looked at as a king.

That was before the children vanished.

Four children were missing, and the people grieved, knowing it was the purple man, but feeling too afraid to prove it was him. For the first time, the fools feared their king.

The children suffered each day, their souls being trapped in the icons and not being able to escape or see their families. The man’s wickedness showed as he enjoyed their suffering. He laughed when the children begged him to release their souls and let them pass on. He _tortured_ them. 

One day, the man put himself into his old suit, testing the spring locks. The children saw their chance, and took revenge, forever trapping him in the suit just as they had been. They sentenced him to life in this damnation, telling him that he would have to suffer. That he could never move on. However, his son was more forgiving.

The boy talked to the other four spirits and all came to an agreement except for one. The one soul refused to work with them on this new project of theirs.

A few months later Michael approached his father. He offered him a deal.

If the man promised to take measures to redeem his soul, then they would let him pass on. However, there was one condition that stood out to the man.   
  


_You must build an unbreakable bond with someone, and you must do it within five years of signing this contract or you will be doomed to eternal pain._

The man, knowing this was his only chance, signed the contract.

This is a tale that is the answer to one simple question...

**_Can the wickedest hearts change?_ **


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where you get introduced.
> 
> Mentions of murder and trauma in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy :)

You had been told by your uncle that not all people were as nice as they seemed when you were eight. For years, you didn’t believe him not because he wasn’t trustworthy but because you wanted to believe the world was pure. You lived a happy life believing this and staying naive to the harsh truth. The harsh truth that there are a lot of bad people in the world.

  
Until you were thirteen.

At the unlucky age of thirteen, your parents went missing. You stayed with your grandparents for a few days until you got the unfortunate news. Your parents were found dead in an abandoned apartment. They were murdered. Ever since that day, you have not trusted anyone easily. You had found it hard to make friends, so instead you started to invent. Your inventions were your life, as well as the books that you loved to read to escape reality.

  
A month after the murder, you moved in with your uncle Scott, in the small town that he lived in. He always wears a red phone mask, and your thirteen year old self was curious about this. You remember asking him why he always wore it whenever you were outside of the apartment and he kneeled down to your height (he is very tall and skinny) and told you that “Sometimes in life, bad people seek others out. Sometimes they want to hurt people. And sometimes the people who were attacked have to make a choice of wether or not it is worth it to fight back or run. In this case, I have you to take care of. So, I wear this mask so they won’t find me.” You remember looking at him and asking who the bad people were. He just stood and took your hand, taking you to the ice cream cart. You forgot all about your question.

  
Now, six years later, here you were. The weird girl in town. The outcast who’s parents were murdered. Granted, you do have friends. You have grown quite close to the people that worked with your Uncle Scott as nightguards at Fazbear’s Fright. Your uncle never allowed you to step foot into the place, saying it is “dangerous” but his friends have come over a lot of the time and you now call them family.

You hear the sounds of your uncle returning from work. You check the clock. 6:30am on the dot. Sitting up on your bed, you stand up and walk to your closet, changing into normal clothes. You pick out a f/c tank top with black ripped jeans and a black hoodie. You put on your white sneakers and walk out to the living room. Your uncle is sitting on the couch with his boyfriend, Vincent. They both look exhausted. “Busy night again?” You ask. Vincent just grunts and your uncle take off his phone mask, revealing his messy black hair and brown eyes. He wears contacts when he is at work, but he generally takes them off and puts on his glasses when he takes his mask off at home. You sit next to Vincent on the couch trying to hide your own exhaustion. You don’t want them to worry about you any more than they usually do. Vincent gives you a knowing glance before saying “take off your shoes. It’s 6:35 in the morning, no one is expecting you to go anywhere today.” You sigh. “I was actually gonna go pick up breakfast and get ready to meet up with Mike, Jeremy, and Doll. They invited me to go to the movies with them today, remember?” Scott looks at you and nods. “Remember to be home by 9:00 tonight. I want to talk to you about some stuff when I have actually gotten some sleep.” You nod.

After hugging your uncle and Vincent, you head out to get some breakfast and run a few errands before meeting up with the Schmidt’s. As you are on your way to the cafe, you pass by Fazbear’s Fright. Normally you walk past it without a second glance, but today something unusual was happening. You feel like someone is watching you. Your eyes turn to the building and you see a figure in the window. It looks like a broken rabbit, but it’s eyes are peculiar. They are a silver tinted white, kind of like Vincent’s, but more mysterious,pretty, and... creepy. And they are locked on you. You tilt your head to the side when suddenly, you feel someone tapping your shoulder. You jump and a small squeak escapes from your lips. You turn to see a man in a suit smiling at you. He looked kind. “Sorry to scare you like that! Something must of really caught your attention!” You take a step back. “Um, yes.... something like that...” He adjusts his tie before saying “I am the owner of Fazbear’s Fright. You are Scott’s niece, right?” You nod. “I was just passing by when I saw you looking at our building. Is something wrong that we can improve?” You rubbed the back of your neck and glanced at the window. “Oh no I was jus-.” You noticed the rabbit was no longer there. “Uh I was just.. looking at the building... for an art project! I am drawing businesses?” You said it as more of a question. “Anyway, I should get going...” The man just nodded after giving you a strange look and you were on your way. What a weird start to the day!

* * *

You are running late! After dropping off your items from your errands back at the apartment, you glanced at the clock and noticed that you only had ten minutes to get to the theater. You got some weird looks as you were sprinting through the town, but you didn’t care. The theater was a twenty minute walk away from your apartment, so running was the only chance you got of making it in time. As the theater was in sight, you almost tripped over the uneven brick in the walkway, but someone caught you. You looked up and saw Mike with his usual annoyed expression, only this time it looked somewhat amused. “Geez Y/n, you were down to the minute.” You didn’t respond due to catching your breath. You are nineteen years old, but sometimes he still likes treating you like a child. Like right now, where he picked you up over his shoulder and was now carrying you to where Jeremy and Doll are. “Mike! Put me down!” You feel him laugh under you as he replies “Nope. This is the punishment you **carry** when you **run** late!” You groan at his puns.

You hear Doll reprimand Mike. “Don’t kill the poor thing with your puns before she gets the chance to see the movie!” Jeremy laughs and says “Dad! Put her down.” You smile at your best friend as Mike puts you down. You met Jeremy shortly after Mike and Doll adopted him. He was abused at his old home and once Mike found out about it, he brought Jeremy to live with him and Doll. Doll is unable to have children, so adopting Jeremy was the solution that they were happy with. He is three years younger than you, but you two are best friends. You all buy your snacks and watch the movie, having a blast. Mike drops you off at home at nine like your uncle asked.

You wonder what your uncle wants to talk to you about.

* * *

When you walk into the apartment you find it empty. You are curious as to why, but then you find a note on the counter.   
  


_Y/n,_

_Vinny and I had to leave for work early, there was a work emergency with the nightguard who was supposed to come in tonight, so we have to fill in for his position._

_There is something we haven’t told you about our job Y/n. I hope you can believe us and I am sorry I had to send it to you in a note, I would have texted or called but you left your cell phone here._

_Six years ago, there was a man who killed five children, one of them being his own son. Their souls were trapped in animatronics. Then about a year later, there was an accident. A man’s soul and body got trapped in a spring lock suit. All of the animatronics are possessed and they try to kill us night guards every night. Our job is very dangerous, which is why I didn’t ever allow you to go near Fazbear’s Fright._

_Long story short, all the animatronics except one are phantoms, the Spring Bonnie suit I showed you a picture of us the only one that can kill any of us.  
  
_

_The reason I am writing you this letter is because Fritz is dead. That is why we had to go into work tonight._

_If we are not home by 6:30 tomorrow morning, call the police, do NOT come seeking us out._

_I will answer any questions you have when I get home.  
_

_~Uncle Scott._

This had to be some sort of sick joke. This couldn’t be real... could it? You knew that Vincent liked pranking people, but would he go so far to say that one of the people you cared about was dead? And this was definitely your uncle’s handwriting. You would ask him when he came home in the morning. You hoped Fritz was okay and that this was all some sick nightmare instead of a sick reality.

You closed your eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

When you opened your eyes, light was coming in from your window. You checked the time. It was 6:30 am. You got up nervously and opened your door into the apartment. You checked the kitchen and living room. Not there. Maybe in your uncles bedroom? You carefully open the door to your uncle’s bedroom. They weren’t there. Your body started shaking.

Your Uncle Scott and Vincent weren’t home.


	3. A Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go against your Uncle’s wishes and strike a bargain. Life is about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting! It has been such a long time!
> 
> I had to deal with finals, and with COVID going on it made life a lot more hectic as well, especially with an amino-compromised family member to take care of. I have been getting life under control these past few months. I promise this will not happen again.

You feel your breath catch in your throat as you realize what this means. Your uncle had told you to call the police, but the issue with that was the fact that the police department in your small town was horrible. Could you really rely on them to get your uncle and Vinny back home to you safely? You don’t know what to do. They are all you have left, and you know you cannot lose them.

A plan... no wait.. a decision is starting to form in your mind. Based on past articles, you knew that if you didn’t do something, they would go missing. You grab a backpack and put some supplies in there and grab your phone. As you grasp the door handle, you turn facing the apartment. You know this will be the last time you will be seeing it. You grab a picture of you, Uncle Scott, and Vinny and put it in your bag. If you die, you will have this with you. You are willing to take the risk of death.

After all, if you want things done correctly, you have to do it yourself.

* * *

You never knew that a five minute run would feel so long. You could swear you heard every sound in this town, maybe it was because of the adrenaline coursing through your veins. You could hear every bird, you could hear the cars off in the distance, the sprinklers turning on, and oddly enough you found yourself appreciating every one of those sounds.   
  


When you arrive at the entrance of Fazbear’s Fright you notice that on the door it says ‘ _CLOSED ON SUNDAYS’._ Good. That means you can find your family without running into other staff. When you look through the window, you notice that the interior looks very dark. It was probably a good thing that you brought the F.1.R.3.F.L.1.3.S. You step inside and open your bag. You grab out the jar and pour the contents into your hand. The little robotic insects make a little clinking noise as they fall into your palm. You made these when your parents had died to help keep the nightmares away. They have been upgraded to follow you around so you could use them as a hands-free flashlight. You activate them and they hum to life, some flying next to you, some behind, and the rest flying a bit ahead so that you had full vision in the dark building. You take a look at your surroundings.

  
The place looks pretty worn down, and it doesn’t smell the greatest either. That is probably to add to the whole “horror aesthetic.” You start walking around the building and you find a very worn down gift shop and you stiffen. You think you see something staring at you out of the corner of your eye. You definitely feel like you are being watched. As you turn around, you find that there is nothing there. It is probably just you being paranoid. You walk back out into a series of hallways, each looking more worn down on then the next. Finally, you reach a window. You look through the window and see what you are guessing is the security office. As your eyes drift to the floor, you see your uncle and Vincent lying on the floor, not moving. You gasp and run in, not caring about your own safety at this point. You fall down next to them and start panicking, tears streaming down your face as you check their pulse.

They are alive. You breath a sigh of relief. Then another problem occurs to you.... How the hell are you going to drag two grown ass men out of the restaurant and back to the apartment? You sigh again, this time in defeat. What were you going to do?

You feel a hard metallic hand grab your waist and the next thing you know you are being picked up and whipped around. You are met face to face with a horrific rabbit, smiling down at you as you wiggle to get out of its grasp. “What are you doing here young lady? I do believe the sign said closed.” He snarls down at you and you feel a cold fear come over you. But your determination overpowers it. “Let my uncle and his boyfriend go.” 

You hear him start laughing. “So you are the little niece they were talking about! They were so preoccupied talking about your safety that they didn’t hear me come into the room! They are lucky the clock chimed six or they would be dead!”

You glare up at the creepy ass rabbit. “Why didn’t you just kill them? I mean, today is Sunday.” The rabbit tilts it’s head at you, almost in a mocking grin. “Why, that would be breaking the rules of the game of course~” 

An idea starts to form in your mind. He must be serious about his games to not have killed them already. Maybe you could make a bargain, but first you needed to know one more thing. “According to the rules of the game.... could you kill me?”   
  


You hear him hum like he was thinking. “You are a bright one, I will give you that. No, according to the game I cannot kill you. Only the Night Guards.”

You stop struggling and you just dangle limply like a noodle while you say “Why don’t we play a game then?” You know you have his interest because he sets you down and motions for you to sit in the security chair. You sit down and look at him dead on, ignoring the motion of you uncle waking up in the corner of your eye.   
  


“I am intrigued. What is this game?” He leans on the desk, looking at you. He acts surprisingly... human... for an animatronic. Maybe what your uncle had said about the soul was true.

”Well... it’s more of a bargain actually.” He tilts his head to the side and you continue. “Let my Uncle and Vincent go and I will take their place. I know you can’t kill me but that is where the game aspect would come in. I mean, it has to get boring doing the same old routine of capture and kill for years on end. So instead, we could play games. I will not ever try to run away, and if I do you can kill my Uncle and Vincent as punishment.”

You hear your uncle’s voice ring through the room. “No.” With that single word yours and the rabbit’s attention were on him. “Y/N do not do this. You have a life to live. Let Vinny and Y/N go Springtrap.” You hear Springtrap start laughing.

”How amusing. You both are trying to play hero. I have one question that will guarantee the safety of everyone here.” His eyes turn on you again and you stare back with no fear left. “If I take your offer, how will you ensure your Uncle and Vincent will still work here for me to kill?”   
  


You look at your uncle for a moment and you can tell that he is realizing that he doesn’t have much of a choice. He stands and limps over to you, wrapping his arms around you. “Vinny and I will keep working here on the condition that we will get to see Y/N on nights she chooses.”

You weren’t gonna lie, you kind of felt like a child who’s parents were arguing about what days they get custody on. You didn’t like it, especially since you were 19.   
  


You feel your hand get enveloped in a cold metallic one. He shakes it and you awkwardly shake back. “We have ourselves a deal little human.” Without any warning, he pulls you out of Scott’s grasp and picks you up bridal style. You felt like a small piece of trash and you did not like being touched, much less held, by him at all. He is staring at Scott. “If you both aren’t out by the end of the hour, I will kill Vincent.”

Springtrap starts walking off with you in his grasp and you are trying to get him to stop. “Wait! Aren’t you even going to let me say goodbye?!” He continues to walk and he opens the door to a janitorial closet. He drops you in there harshly and tosses your backpack in with you. The fireflies flutter into the closet just in time before the door slams shut leaving you in the closet. You run to the door and try to open it, but that son of a bitch locked it. You sigh and slump onto the floor.

Maybe you can adapt to living in a closet...


	4. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! This is a good update, don’t worry :)
> 
> Now that my mental health is better, I am happy to make this update and I think you all will be happy about it too.

Hey Readers! Apologies for this not being an actual chapter but I think you are gonna like what I have to say!

I have a hard time staying motivated with stores but I noticed that as I make schedules, they keep me motivated.

So I am doing this for my stories since it seems like people actually enjoy them! Also by the way, thank you for all of you kind comments, they mean the world to me and it makes me happy to see so many of you enjoying my stories!

Here is the schedule:

Monday: Drafting for Reminiscence  
Tuesday: N/A  
Wednesday: Drafting for Repair My Heart  
Thursday: Life with the Skelebros Oneshot posted (please send in requests)  
Friday: N/A  
Saturday: Reminiscence chapter posted  
Sunday: Repair My Heart chapter posted

I will try to stick to this schedule as best as I can, but just know that I am prioritizing school first so sometimes there may be weeks where I post on different days or not at all.

This schedule is starting this weekend, so look forward to new updates for each story!

Stay safe readers!


	5. The start of a mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Readers, I have to say it was hard not to post this one early. It is the beginning to so much that I can not wait to share.

You don’t know how long you were in the closet, but when the door opens you have to squint from adapting to the dark. You glare up at the shadowy silhouette of the rabbit as he stares down at you. 

“Get up.” He says, his tone no longer amused like it was in the office. You just stare at him defiantly from the cold linoleum floor. You hear a sound that kind of sounded like sighing as he grabbed you harshly by the wrist. “Ow! What gives?!” You glare at him as he starts dragging you down the hall. You are pretty sure he is leaving bruises on your arms with how hard he is grasping onto them. “And will you let up on the hand? You are practically breaking my wrist!” You feel his grip lessen, but stay firm. You both walk down the hallway in silence, and you choose to get a better look at your surroundings. 

It seems like this place is mostly made of hallways, which makes sense with it being a horror tour attraction. But there are some rooms, some that weren’t open to the public. You know that for sure. Maybe he is taking you to one of those? You narrow your eyes slightly. You know he can’t kill you but there was nothing saying he couldn’t hurt you. Maybe he was planning on torturing you til the end of time, which the thought of it alone made you prefer death.

You come to an abrupt stop as you apparently arrive at your destination. You look up at him in confusion and his eyes drift to you. “What are we doing here?” He lets out a laugh and he says “Isn’t the better question where we are?” You sigh. He is playing more games with you. You rip your wrist out of his grasp as he smiles down at you with a creepy expression that he always has. “Answer my question.”

He looks away and back at the door. “You are just no fun! But fine. We figured that if you were going to be our guest you would need a proper place to say. After all, a closet is hardly anything and we need you to be at your best.”

Your breath hitches. “Who do you mean by ‘we’?” Springtrap just grins and opens the door, shoving you into the room and closing the door again. You turn around and try to open the door again but you find that that son of a bitch had locked it. What is it with him and locking you in rooms?!

You turn around and get awareness of your surroundings. Might as well since this is your new room. The room is surprisingly nice, it has a desk with a leather chair, bookshelves, and a nice comfy sofa with a throw pillow and blankets on it. You are guessing this was an office once but it’s not being utilized anymore. You walk over to the desk and open the drawers. In the top drawer there are notebooks, with pencils, a quill, and ink. You decide to open these notebooks to see if there is anything in them, but alas, they are blank. Opening the second drawer, you find newspapers, dating back all the way to 1983. Upon closer inspection, they are all articles about Fazbear entertainment. This could be interesting. As you go to put the newspapers back you notice something odd about the drawer. The bottom of it seems slightly raised. You gently place your fingers on the bottom of the drawer, traveling along it until you find a slight ridge. Your eyebrows raise as you pull the bottom of the drawer out, revealing what it was hiding. Three leather journals all with the letters W.A. on it are sitting there. You are just about to pick one of the journals up as you hear someone cursing and fiddling with the lock. You quickly put the bottom and the newspapers back into the drawer just as it opens, revealing a disgruntled…. shadow? Animatronic? You didn’t know what to call it, but it was staring right at you.

“Uhh…. hi?” When you speak it blinks tilting its fox-like head at you. “WHAT WERE YA DOIN THERE?” You blink in surprise. What should you tell it? “O-oh just checking out my new room and I was uh…. looking for a pencil sharpener! Yeah uh.. a pencil sharpener…” You nervously chuckle as you look at it again, before a hand shoves his face and a shadow bird thing comes bustling in. “Oh Foxy! Be nice to the poor thing! Aww she looks starved!” The bird seemed very excitable, leaving a disgruntled Foxy rubbing its face. You are still trying to process what is going on when the shadow wraps it’s arm around your shoulder. “It’s so good to have another girl around that isn’t grumpy all of the time! What’s your name? Do you have a boyfriend? What’s your favorite color? Do you like cupcakes?” The bird looks at you expectantly. “Uhhhhhh…. My name is Y/N, no, Y/F/C, and yes?” She squeals in delight and is about to ask you more questions when a hook clamps around her beak and Foxy is staring at her. “PLEASE SHUT YER TRAP AND LETS BE GOIN. THE CAPTAIN AINT GOIN TO BE HAPPY IF HE SEES US CHATTIN WITH THIS LAS.” The bird sighs in defeat and trudges out the door. Foxy looks at you. “ANYWAY WE WERE SENT ERE WITH A MESSAGE. YE BETTER BE READY FER YA FIRST GAME, CAUSE ITS TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT. SLEEP TIGHT LAS, YOU HAVE 6 HOURS TO BE SLEEPIN.” With that, he leaves, leaving you with your thoughts. As the door clicks you stand up from the desk, walking over to the couch and laying down.

  
  


As you fall asleep your eyes close and you see a man.

A British accent in his voice he says “ _ You look absolutely ravished, a beautiful girl like you should have some food. Come, into my home, I can show you something you have never seen before.” _

You look into his eyes and you hear three words that you did not yet know the significance of.

“ _ Be our guest….” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: *exists*  
> Springtrap: HIPPITY HOPPITY TIME FOR ROOM LOCKITY
> 
> Also, anyone catch the not so subtle references I put in there?


End file.
